


With Him

by crystal64715



Category: BoyfriendxGirlfriend
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715





	With Him

_With Him_

 

_I think I don't need weed to get me high anymore._

_This drug is much stronger._

 

_His Love...._

 

_A hit of weed is nothing compared to_

_His touch,_

_His kiss,_

_His words...._

 

_The way he makes me feel._

 

_He is my new addiction. My true love._

_He says he has flaws, but I don't see them._

_What I do see is his perfection in the purest form._

 

_When I'm with Him, I can never get enough._

_When He's gone, He always leaves me wanting more._

 

_I can't sleep because of Him._

_When I dream, It is always of Him._


End file.
